Distorted Reflections
by tikisix
Summary: What if it wasn't a Saiyan who became Earth's greatest defender, but a Namekian? Role Swap AU. Full summary inside Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Tiki: I do NOT own DB, DBZ or any of its characters. I'm just a fan with Attention Deficit Disorder, Asperger Syndrome, an over-active imagination and a computer.

We've all heard the story of the monkey-tailed alien child who was raised on Earth. After defeating an evil slug-like alien he went on to be the planet's greatest defender. Eventually he befriended his former enemy and learned of his alien origins, forming a rivalry with the spikey-haired prince of his race. But what if the roles were reversed? What if instead of a Saiyan becoming Earth's strongest hero, it was a Namekian?

 **Distorted Reflections**

 _Prologue_

Our story begins on the planet Namek; the Namekians were well known for their unique abilities and exceptional battle prowess. But on this day they would be all but wiped out. For their evil overlord – an Arcosian known as Frieza – had decided that the Namekians were a threat to him and his kind; so he set out to put an end to the slug-like aliens once and for all.

But one Namekian had seen what was coming and was determined to save his people by any means necessary. This Namekian was Piccolo Daimao Sr. a warrior gifted with the power to see the future.

"Lord Guru!"

He shouted as he entered the home of their world's leader. The large, elderly Namekian looked down at his most trusted warrior and spoke,

"Piccolo Daimao, what brings you to my hut?"

Said warrior kneeled before the elder before answering,

"My lord I have grave news; Frieza will attempt to destroy our planet one week from now."

Guru was clearly unsettled by the news.

"Your visions haven't wronged us yet. If what you say is true then we must gather our most powerful warriors to defend our land." he said.

The next few days were spent improving the planet's defenses and building an army of Namekian soldiers to battle the alien tyrant that would soon be coming.

On the day of Frieza's arrival, the Arcosian warlord was surprised to see the vast army of warriors who had come to defend their land. Leading the attack was none other than Piccolo Daimao Sr. himself.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" Frieza said snidely, as he summoned his own soldiers to meet the Namekians in battle. The two sides fought bravely, with the Namekians seeming to have the upper hand.

But even the mighty Namekian army wasn't enough to stop Frieza; with a single attack from the tyrannical Arcosian the planet Namek was completely obliterated. In his last dying moments Piccolo Daimao Sr. had a sudden vision of a lone Namekian facing off against Frieza and emerging victorious by achieving a power thought only to exist in legend: the Ultra Namekian. Sadly, it seemed that the vision would never come to pass as in this moment all the Namekians were wiped out along with their planet...

…Or we're they?

For one ship managed to escape the destruction. Within this ship was a newly hatched Namekian baby, but not just any baby this was Piccolo Daimao Sr.'s son: Piccolo Daimao Jr.

After several months of traveling through space, the ship (the navigation system of which had been damaged after a run-in with an asteroid about a month ago) landed on a distant planet known as Earth, the landing was rather rough since the ship's fuel tank was running low. Meanwhile, an elderly man by the name of Son Gohan was out for his morning walk when he saw something crash down in the woods not far from his house. Since he had nothing better to do, Gohan decided to go check it out.

When Gohan reached the clearing where the object had landed, he was shocked to find what appeared to be the remains of an alien spaceship!

As Gohan cautiously approached the ship he noticed a strange green infant sleeping inside. Curious, Gohan carefully reached inside the ship and picked up the child. Now that he had a better look at it he could see that the baby was bald with large pointed ears and a pair of slug-like antennae growing out of his forehead. Based on what he knew about human babies, the alien child couldn't be more than a few months old. Gohan couldn't bear to leave such a young child to fend for itself, despite its odd appearance; he had to do something. Now, Gohan was not very experienced in child care since he had grown up an only child and had never married or had any children of his own. So he decided that he would go find the closest town and leave the child at an orphanage.

However, as Gohan held the child in his arms it woke up and looked at the old man, confusion evident on its face.

"Hey there little guy, my name's Gohan."

Gohan said. The child looked at him with the expression of innocent curiosity that only one who had never known pain or suffering could ever hope to achieve.

Looking into those eyes Gohan started to feel guilty for even thinking about leaving this child on the doorstep of some orphanage, where it would more than likely be ridiculed for its appearance.

Suddenly the man had an idea: since he never had any children of his own, he would raise the child himself – despite his lack of experience in doing such. Gohan looked the baby in the eyes  
"Would you like to come home with me? Do you want to be my grandchild?"

He asked. The child's eyes lit up as a smile spread across its face. Gohan laughed

"Very well, from now on I'll be your grandpa. Now what to call you…"

Gohan thought to himself for a moment before he noticed how the child's antennae resembled the horns of a demon. He snapped his fingers and said

"I know! I'll call you Ma Jr.! Do you like that name?"

The child giggled in response, clearly pleased with its new name.

As Son Gohan took the newly named Ma Jr. home with him he had no idea just what he was getting himself into…

To Be Continued…


End file.
